Chamarran Hierarchy
Catgirls. In. SPAAAACE! A nation narrated by darkevilme. What are the kitties Up To today? Chamarran Hierarchy Dramatis Personae 'Origins' The Chamarrans first appeared as an alien invasion of twenty collossal warships in the south west quadrant of known space in the year 3042. This armada soon came upon the republic of Makay, a small regional power amidst the sector states of the fringe, and declared that they were the first wave of an invasion from the Chamaran empire of a thousand worlds and given orders to gain a foot hold in local space, that foot hold was Makay. The initial war was practically over in one engagement, the Makayan fleet opposed the Juggernauts and barring those that fled they were destroyed to the last ship while the Chamaran fleet suffered no casualties. The following months were occupied by securing the region with ground invasions and chasing down the remnants of the Makay fleet. It would take half a standard year before Earth would answer the requests of the south west quadrant for aid and dispatch their own vast fleet to deal with this growing threat that lurks in the Makay sector. By the time they arrived though other unforeseen developments had run their course, the discovery through bioweapons research of indisputable kinship between human and Chamarran kind shook the pre-conceptions of the imperial fleet and had caused them to reassess things they had taken for granted. Chamarran's were clearly genetically engineered from human stock and what's worse Homeworld had failed to answer any communications since they'd reached the region, amidst this growing disquiet came the final revelation and the awful truth was revealed. Analysis of the cryogenic systems of their vessels and cross referencing amongst themselves indicated that the system was in fact a cunningly disguised cloner and there were only around a thousand templates in use with false memories being implanted upon a clone being awoken. Their reason for the invasion, their identity, all of it was a lie. The fleet shattered in what became known as the Revelation, some went into denial and their Juggernauts set off towards the supposed Chamaran homeworld, others simply fled the revelation and their Juggernauts scattered off into the starry night, others elected for a more complete escape from what they now knew and their juggernauts committed suicide in a kamikaze charge at the Earth Union fleet. One of the Juggernaut commanders saw a new way out for them, they had no true history, or culture or real identity of their own, so they would make it for themselves using their conquests as a tool to this end. The Chamarran Hierarchy was born as the commander rallied the remaining six Juggernauts under this banner of hope. This Hierarchy quickly sent envoys to the admiralty of the Earth union fleet explaining their situation and desire for peace and, due to the diminished threat to the region and earth as a whole and a desire not to see more of the union fleet destroyed for little gain, the Admiralty agreed and the fleet pulled away though not without stipulating in the peace treaty that the Hierarchy would be paying war reparations for a while. Since the fleet's withdrawal the Chamarran Hierarchy has expanded to its current size by annexing the smaller sector states in its region but has mostly been focused on establishing national stability, identity and growth. Barring one vessel the Juggernauts have all retired as warships due to age, mostly becoming space stations and fleet bases though one was soft landed on Chamarra and now serves as the Hierarchy palace. While the Hierarchy grew and prospered those Chamarrans who set off at random during the revelation have settled across most of known space either as citizens of whatever nation would take them in or as pirates and warlords along the fringes often using the Juggernauts as their bases of operations. One point of note is the Hierarchy has never discovered the perpetrators of or reason for the grand deception that was their genesis. National detail brief Government type: 'Feudal Clan Hierarchy' Languages: Chamarran(dubbed kitty-ese by some) and both Japanese and English derived dialects. Technology: Chamarrans started off with technologies significantly superior to that of the rest of the galaxy when they arrived. These technologies were reverse engineered from their Juggernaughts but for over two centuries the Hierarchy fell into a comfortable technological stagnation that has allowed the galaxy to catch up and now their tech is roughly on par with the rest of the galaxy. Economy: Military, terraforming, robotic and essential goods areas of their industry are well developed while others are less so. Luxury and cultural goods are thus the main imports to the Hierarchy. On the flip side the Hierarchy is a minor exporter of robots and has somewhat relaxed standards regarding potential buyers for military surplus and exports arms to most of the south east quadrant. Demographics: 55% Chamaran, 40% human, 5% other. Religion: No official religion is endorsed by the Chamaran Hierarchy, nearly all religions have a foot hold in Chamaran space. 'Species' Chamarrans: The ruling species in the Hierarchy, Chamarrans were genetically engineered by unknown entities from human and feline genetic sources with the presumed intent of fashioning a warrior race to conquer known space. To this end Chamarrans have enhanced senses, are faster and stronger. They are more agile with superior balance. They have greater healing ability, resistance to disease and retractable claws. This genetic superiority comes at the price of a somewhat diminished lifespan however. Human Chamarran interbreeding is impossible without laboratory assistance however as the Chamarrans were spliced from human DNA such assistance is not insurmountably pricey and gene therapy is also available in some states to transition between the two species in a couple of months. Humanity: An assorted mix of colonists from the Diaspora were the original inhabitants of Chamarran space and they were not evicted during the founding of the Hierarchy though a lot have chosen to leave. Humans are not mis-treated in the Hierarchy though have been forced to occupy the underbelly of the hierarchy social structure and thus have no political power to speak of. 'Hierarchy Government:' The nation could be considered feudal in its governing method albeit with peculiarities. Its various levels and positions will be described below in descending order: Queen: The only position with individual standing (all other positions are either within a family or the position that family holds) The Queen has command over the navy and primacy in dictating foreign policy. She also has influence over domestic policy though the noble clans have primacy over their respective domains. The Noble clans: The five Noble clans each control vast areas of the Hierarchy's territories through their vassals. Each noble clan has formed a battlegroup of Destroyers as a symbol of their rank and is the primary arbiter of law and order in their territory. Together they form a council to advise the queen and in turn take heed to requests regarding policy. The clan Hierarchy: Below each noble clan is a pyramid of families each swearing fealty to the one above and each with their station determined by their deeds, wealth and how many clans swear loyalty to them and what the standing are of those clans. This Hierarchy cascades down right to the bottom of the Hierarchy where you find the humans and clan less Chamarrans who generally form unions with elected spokespersons to bring grievances and issues up with the clans above them. In short the Chamarran nation has formed into a stable if somewhat stiflingly undemocratic society with power held by the queen and council and little power held by those below. Alternate perspective: The Chamarran society, built as it was simply by taking the hierarchical structure of a military force and expanding the ranks to family level while imposing it on civilian life, is running on borrowed time. By subjugating into an underclass the human residents of the worlds that came under Hierarchy control the Chamarrans succeeded in forming a buffer against the inherent injustices of the Hierarchy with regards to the distribution of political and economic control. By keeping these injustices on the other side of a species divide the Chamarran society has thus far managed to maintain stability however their own rate of unchecked population expansion is eroding this buffer rapidly. Large families are promoted inherently by the family rank system they chose to adopt and as a result the Hierarchy of Chamarrans has outgrown the buffer of human residents resulting in Chamarran families being born underclass alongside the humans, the sheer weight of the Hierarchy at this point leading to the first seeds of instability within it. Hierarchy controlled space. Territories: 25 NCP 1 'Chamarra' home sector $14k 60b 1 'Huschar' core sector (GDP+)$13 50b 1 'Essenah'' Core sector $10 50b 4 'Charma-Suan, Diserria, Donarra and Sarrassa' midrange sectors $6*4 30*4b 2 'Kitzal, Arrnah' colony sectors $2*2 10*2b'' total GDP: $65k Total population: 300 billion. Hierarchy military forces Divided between the fleet and army the Space force the military is an entirely Chamarran populated force with non kitty citizens ineligible to serve. Hierarchy naval military terminologies:(WIP) Packmistress- leads a pack consisting of several ships. Shipmistress- equivalent of captain Battlemistress- Leads an entire battlegroup [[Chamarran Hierarchy army|'The Hierarchy army. ']] The Hierarchy Spaceforce. Foreign relations: Bragulan star empire: 'Chamarran allies and trading partners. Their relationship formed partly from the necessity of the Hierarchy acquiring certain rare resources nearing depletion in their own space and partly it would seem as a snub to the Solarian Sovereignty. Everyone else still to be decided. 'Assorted other facts: Chamarran Espers: Chamarrans seem to have a negative psionic potential. This means there are no espers born into their ranks but at the same time that they are highly resistant to psionic influence and intrusion. Despite this they remain wary about the psychers emerging from their human under population and regulate them closely. The Guild is an organization that was originally formed to register and self regulate espers to keep them under control, however as they have a monopoly on a service within the Hierarchy and a willingness at least partly to aid the system the Guild has risen to prominence as the only exclusively human organization with a degree of political influence inside the Hierarchy. Chamarrans, cybernetics and genetic engineering: The Hierarchy are young as a nation and the Chamarrans are young as a species. For this reason the leadership of the Hierarchy has deemed that they are not yet ready for the next evolutionary step whatever form it may take. As a result cybernetics and genetic engineering technology are not pursued with the intent of using them on the Chamarrans themselves. Chamarrans and AI: Chamarrans do not create full artificial intelligences though their adaptive computing systems are coming increasingly close without crossing the line, simple AI is used extensively in robotic devices especially for the military and more sophisticated, but still scope limited, AI is used for electronic warfare and security systems on most Chamarran ships and facilities Category:National Information